


Three Bad Peers

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Aethelmearc, Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry, Triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-11-10
Updated: 1995-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In AEthelmearc are three bad peers,<br/>  (So saith a little bird):<br/>Mers Ellisif and Bertram and <br/>  Johan von Traubenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bad Peers

In AEthelmearc are three bad peers,  
(So saith a little bird):  
Mer's Ellisif and Bertram and   
Johan von Traubenberg.

Now danger comes in many forms,  
But three most deadly be  
The spoken word, the written thought  
& the laugh that sets hearts free.

From Ellisif Flakkari, now  
Three things will make you rue:  
Discerning eyes, a taste for truth  
And a large and wieldy clue.

Of Bertram, once of Bearington,  
Three cautions will I tell:  
A ready wit, a reasoned voice,  
& the library from hell.

Now Johan's fame, wide chronicled  
Is also held threefold:  
He'll speak his mind, tenacious grip,  
& make laugh young and old.

Three things there are that dreams sustain  
And make the road worthwhile:  
A heart for love, a mind to do  
& the will to cause a smile.

Three stumble-stones to secrecy  
There are in this Knowne World:  
Their names are Bertram, Ellisif,  
& Johan von Traubenberg.

All you who would a kingdom guide  
Of these three things take heed:  
The bardic tongue, the sharpened pen  
& the vine where news doth speed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a challenge/request by I have forgotten who (and failed to note), for a piece that would praise the three peers and poke at the then-current politics involving the elevation of the then-Principality to what is now the Kingdom of AEthelmearc. I should have taken better notes.
> 
> I'm not sure it has ever been performed.


End file.
